Creation Universe (Josh0108's edition)
Creation Universe is an amusement park located in Tokyo, Anaheim, Orlando, London, Greensboro, and Fortaleza where guests visit attractions based on various franchises and ideas. It has become one of the most popular theme park chains around the world, and is based off various video games, animations, movies, and TV shows. It was founded by *mynameischrome*. The park first opened in Anaheim in 1995. Tokyo, Orlando, London, Greensboro and Fortaleza locations soon followed. List of attractions Creation Central These attractions are seen upon entering the park. *The Creation Coaster *The Hall of Crazy Mirrors *The Blade Alley Maze *Space Adventures *Block Obby *The Creation Pirate Ship *Creation Climb (A 12 foot rock-climbing wall) *Pearl Harbor: The Ride (a Zamperla Disk'O Coaster ride) *Orange Driver (A racetrack) *Princess Peach's Castle (The gateway to Super Mario Land) *PB&J's Houseboat (The gateway to Camp PB&J Otter) (removed in 2005) Super Mario Land This area is based on the Super Mario franchise. This area is not included in Fortaleza because not many people in Brazil are familiar with Mario. *Yoshi Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster *The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros (Parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi's Mansion (Parody of Disney's Haunted Mansion) *Bowser's Doom Coaster *Paratroopa Flyers (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) (Opened in 2003) *Royal Raceway (Parody of Tomorrowland Speedway) *Wiggler ZigZag Spin (Parody of Slinky Dog ZigZag Spin) Drillimation Central Drillimation Central is a themed area based on the works by Drillimation. The area opened in 2005, taking Camp PB&J Otter's place. Some attractions did open later years then others. *Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (Parody of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast) *Konata Izumi and the Escape from Lord Brinks (Parody of Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts) *Drillimation Studios (Parody of Universal Florida's Nickelodeon Studios) *The Drill Stuff (Parody of The NickStuff Store) *Dueling Drillers (Parody of Islands of Adventure's Dragon Challenge (currently known as Dueling Dragons) *Lord Brinks's Lair *Wataru Waitery (clock like spinner) *Game Center (a replica of AVGN's game room. People can come out and play video games) *Leopold's House (a replica of Leopold's house) *Driller House (replica of the house where Drillimation characters live) *Drive with Wataru (a kart race with Wataru as the co-driver. It is actually his plastic replica built in to the car) *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers (Parody of Men in Black: Alien Attack) *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show (Parody of Universal's Horror Makeup Show) *The Drillimation Cafe *Drillimation Arcade House *Star Trigon: The Ride (Parody of Back to the Future: The Ride) *Lucky Star Kingdom (An underwater meet-and-greet attraction featuring the characters of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star) *Star Driller Coaster (a Mack Rides wild mouse large park coaster) *Dr. Manhole's Terrorized Fortress (a Zierer Star Shape ride) Camp PB&J Otter This section of Creation Universe was geared mainly towards children and families and was based on the works of PB&J Otter. The area opened in 2000 and was closed in 2005 due to the show being pulled off the air. *The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *Butter Otter's Playful Area *PB&J's Pet-A-Go-Round *Pinch's Fun Swings *Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter! *The PB&J Otter Live! *Ootsie's Bumping Logs (This is the same as Bumper Cars) *Munchy's Munching Snacks Guyish Central This section of Creation Universe is mainly geared towards preteens and young adults and is seen on the center as its name applies. It is based on the works of Blue Mario and his love to the color blue, and is the largest area of the park. It is available at all parks except for London (The World of Josh0108 took it's place). *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race (Adults ride on plastic replicas of Toddlers) *Blue HQ (A hotel. Its area is total 1,300 square meters) *360° Blue Ship *Control The Ship (people control an RC boat) *Shiparty (bumper cars but with ships) *Shooting Gallery (a firing range) *Backstream (a futuristic maze) *Wallholder (People hold their bare hands on ceilings without falling off) *Obstacle Treadmill (a treadmill like thing imitating an endless runner game) *Baggy Ground (a fifty meter long bridge where riders have to avoid falling down while walking on the bridge) *Blue City (a park which consists of models of fictional cities making them look like real.) *A giant blue-colored clock *Dimension 2 (a hidden, purple floor, underground part of the park which is accessible by a secret door hidden in the area. Entering it, the person enters a scary fictional bookshelf with ghosts and fictional books which have titles related to death (e.g. How to Die in 12 Days). After passing the bookshelf, the person goes on a downstairs staircase and then there are 3 doors: the first door leads to a bowling alley, which, upon getting all 10 pins, unlocks a door to the second door. The second door leads to a library with a challenge being to read a whole book under 10 minutes non-stop. Doing it, the third door is unlocked. The third door leads to an entertainment venue. One hiding seat has the key to the 4th door. The fourth door leads to a neon curve which is impossible to see. Below it there is a piece of soft floor which protects attenders from accidents. Completing it leads to the fifth door. The fifth door is a dark tower. There is a door at the top of the tower. Completing all door challenges gets the person back to the park itself. Only the library, the entertainment venue, and the dark tower are in Fortaleza's version. *Le Grande Pool (a three meter deep pool with an area of a typical Olympic sized swimming pool. It opened on August 29, 2016, and will also be used in case Guy City is the host of Olympics) Comedy Land '''Comedy Land '''is basically a replica of Lakeside City, the main location in Comedy World. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando and Anaheim. It opened in 2000. *A replica of the Pearson household *A replica of Dallas' house *The Glitch Pizza *The Broken Barrel (unlike the series, Creation Universe's TBB serves homemade food) *Match Boy and Match Girl's office *Level A (a Bolliger & Mabillard flying coaster themed around a glitch, it is slightly misleading as it is separate to the area itself) Cyberspace This area is divided into 2 mini areas: Happy Tree Town and Free Country, USA. It opened in 2012. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim. Happy Tree Town *Splendid: Tower of Power (parody of Superman: Tower of Power) *Lumpy's Coaster *Smoochie Smash (a 30 minute show) *Flippy's War Planes (a Zamperla Air Race ride) *Flaky's Party (a dance party for kids based on the episode Party Animal) *Petunia's Treehouse *Flippin' Burgers Free Country, USA *Population: Tire (parody of Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters) *Bowels of Trogdor (a Larson Super Loop ride) *Homestar Running *The Strongest Man In The World Competition (held once every year on June 15) *Strong Badia (a maze themed after Strong Badia, hence the name) *Audition With Marzipan (a 25 minute show) *Bubs' Concession Stand *Bronco Trolley Kingdom Angry Birds Land An area based of the Angry Birds franchise. It is available at all parks except for Tokyo and London. (Thorpe Park in Staines has a Angry Birds area, so they declined it for London). This area opened in 2015. *Angry Birds 4D *Chuck's Speedy Coaster *Matilda's Swingy Wingy *Bomb's Bumper Cars *The Pig Castle *The Blue's Planes *Hal's Boomerang Drop *The Red Express *Stella's Bubble Ship *The Mighty Eagle The World of Josh0108 This area is based on Josh0108 and his favourite stuff. Its quite a random area. The area opened in 2017. The Hetalia attractions have a minimum age limit of 14 because of the extensive use of stereotypes. *Creation Theater (Currently showing Hetalia: The Great World from March 3 to November 5 three times a week (usualy on Friday, Saturday and Sunday but varies at peak season)) *Sana and Linas's Adventure (Parody of Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey) *The World of Hetalia (Based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYcMVtUjpY8) *Olympic Mascots: Guardians Of Light The Ride (Parody of Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: BREAKOUT!) List of restaurants *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in Guyish Central and The World of Josh0108. *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central and Drillimation Central) *The Glitch Pizza (a pizza restaurant located near Level A) *A Pizza Hut in Guyish Central. *The Broken Barrel *A Chick-Fil-A near The GoCoaster. *A Burger King near Angry Birds land. *A replica of the restaurant in the HTF episode "Flippin' Burgers", simply called Flippin' Burgers, is located in Cyberspace. *Bronco Trolley Kingdom, a restraunt that sells Bronco Trolleys, is also in Cyberspace. *Peanut Otter's Nice and Delicious Restaurant (Closed in 2005) *Aunt Nanner's Babbleberry Bakery (Closed in 2005) *Mario's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant List of hotels *Creation Universe Inn is the main hotel of the park. It has 250 rooms in 10 floors. *Blue HQ is both an attraction and a hotel. There are 2 hotels (top right and lower left sections of the attraction), each having 100 rooms in 10 floors. List of stores *uTicket (a ticket store with multiple locations throughout the resort) *The Drill Stuff *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies (Closed in 2005) *Creation Universe Gift Shop *Super Mario Store *Creation Central Confectionery Park Characters Creation Universe has a variety of costumed characters. They include: Seen in Drillimation Central *Leopold Slikk *Wataru Hoshi *Konata Izumi *Susumu Hori *James Rolfe *Kagami Ochiai *CoolGamer23 *Puchi Seen in Camp PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Butter Otter Seen in Guyish Central *Blue Mario *Harold Slikk *Mary Slikk Seen in Comedy Land *Eric Pearson *Edward Pearson *Paul Pearson *Susan Pearson *Dallas Jones *Sebastian Charmatz *David Maldanado *Joey Maldanado Seen in Cyberspace Seen in Happy Tree World *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Flippy *Flaky *Lammy *Splendont *Generic Tree Friend Seen in Free Country, USA *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad *Strong Mad *Strong Sad *The King of Town *Homsar *Bubs *The Cheat (not an actor in a costume, but he is automatically controlled by a hidden transmitter which tracks him all over the area) *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Coach Z Events *Creation Universe Lightworx Parade (Parody of Disney's Electrical Parade) *Creation Universe Skyward (Parody of Disney's Happily Ever After) *Birth of Creation (Parody of Disney's Dream Along with Mickey) Incidents You can view the incidents here. Trivia *Creation Universe was inspired by Disneyland and Universal Studios. *A 5-hour marathon tournament is shown on GCTV during summer, every day (from June 21 to the first day of school). It is aired live, and it is shown at 1:30pm, during when most of GCTV's shows are on a summer break. *In 2005, a video game based on the park called Creation Universe Manager (called Creation Universe Management Simulator for the Mac and Linux releases) was released. *The attractions in Creation Universe Fortaleza have a Portuguese audio track by default, but can be changed to English by requesting a cast member while in the queue. Plan your visit You can see what to do at the park here. Commercials You can view a list of commercials here. Category:Theme Parks Category:Open Pages Category:Creation Universe